


Gone surfing, tell the world I'm...lost

by Lumituomi



Series: Songs from my white world. [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Sheppard finds himself in alternate reality with a shore made to surf, but the other side of that reality is diverted more that he could imagine...





	Gone surfing, tell the world I'm...lost

Colonel John Sheppard had heard about quantum mirrors. In fact he was very familiar with quantum mirrors. He knew the specifications of them. And that was why he was so surprised what happened.

He had been standing in the room, looking at thing that distantly reminded Stargate, when thunderstorm rise. And next thing he knows he is standing in middle of white dunes, two lamppost looking structures beside him. Everything is quiet, lazy wind in grass, salty taste in air telling him that sea is near. If listening carefully, one can hear waves. After a moment of consideration Sheppard decides that him standing there waiting for something to happen, would not make anything happen, so he starts to walk towards sound of waves.

Shore is beautiful. All white sand, waves formed in open water, rolling to land. Sun shining on blue sky with few clouds. A surfers paradise, thinks Sheppard and hopes for board. And could one imagine: when he observes shore, he notices a shed. And some surfboards laid against it. Even, when he gets closer, he sees more surfing equipment. It doesn't take him long to hide his gears under the shed and get ready to conquer the sea.

  


Surfing had always been something John Sheppard loves. The feeling of freedom, sliding in water, swinging along waves, clear and bright colors around him, power that sea had, power that he could utilize. He flies on waves, enjoys every second and purposely forgets his responsibilities.

Suddenly he notices that he is no more alone. Lean figure in black neoprene suit carries his board to water. And soon he is riding same wave than Sheppard, suit glistering with water, yellow protection glasses covering his eyes. And when he looks at Sheppard, he recognizes that person with a total surprise and falls his board. When he sputters water off his throat, that another surfer swims beside him.

"And we almost began to worry about you, mister Fish."

"Really? Worry about little ol' me?" Not very smart, but that was all John could word out.

"Yeah. Should have known better. You wouldn't let sea take you."

"Yeah... " John leans on his board and scrutinizes his companion.

"Come on. There is pretty one coming." With that Cameron heads to sea and John follows.

Next half an hour they fly the waves together.

  


Fun ends when Cameron stops and calls John to him. "We should go back."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I know you'd surf 'til sea dries, but there is things to do. You remember that Woolsey is coming?"

"What? Uh... I might have forgotten," John tries to cover.

"I bet, you have never been fond of paperwork. You really are lucky guy to have Evan working your side," Cameron chatters. And John is grateful with it. Every bit of information is needed to clear his messed mind.

  


Shore left behind John sees a white, large building, shadowed by trees and bushes. Beautiful house with flowers in pots. And Cameron leads him in. To upstairs and room Cameron defines John's. Heading to his own other side of corridor.

Inside his room John founds big bathroom, perfect to get rid of sand and salt. After a shower he rummages cabinets and dresses himself to clothes he finds. They fit perfectly. All dressed he sits at bed and starts to panic.

Apparently he is not in Pegasus anymore. Or who the hell knows, he might as well be. But in very twisted reality. This is when he starts to wonder if he has somehow been thrown to another dimension. But all he can remember is stone ring in old temple. But it did not have been glowing or moving. But could it still have been active? Was it some kind of a quantum mirror? Is he in another timeline, living in same house with Cameron Mitchell? Right. That Cameron Mitchell who had been knocking his door and by now has been sneaked in and looks at him expectantly.

"John? You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah. Peachy." That rises a amused smile to Cameron's mouth.

"Right. Hey, Woosley is here with Evan, they wait you downstairs."

"Oh." John is suddenly insecure and brushes his shirt like it has dust on it. He has no idea what kind of a meeting there is going to be.

"Don't worry. You look great in that shirt." Cameron comes close and strokes some wrinkles off. "But you could use tie."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Cameron says and laughs. "You'd look professional with tie. Hot and professional."

_*Hot and professional*?_ That left John stunned. What? "Ungh?"

"Like this." Cameron has been searching one closet and comes back with a blue-gray tie. "Hold still."

John haves some certain difficulties to *hold still* when Cameron works with his tie, humming when he gets it right. And John is wondering if Cameron in this dimension is any different than Cameron in his timeline. And this Cameron looks good, too. Hair a bit damp after shower, blue eyes bright and warm. And those long, slender fingers that stroke his tie now.

And John just can't hold himself still.

The kiss is warm, demanding and wet. For a moment John feels Cameron leaning in, surrendering to that but next moment John is laying on the floor, Cameron's hands in fist, ready for another hit. Rage replacing shock.

"What the hell, John? Are you out of your mind? You can't... you... no... Fuck!"

Cameron rushes out and John tries carefully his chin. It's sore and probably is going to turn black and blue soon. Great. So it's proven that this Cameron was not like 'his' Cameron. And he might just have destroyed his chances of having somebody there helping him to row his boat around this mystery until McKay finds way to get him home.

  


John is still nursing his tender chin when he gets downstairs and follows voices speaking to library. Definitely library based on books filling walls. Of three men sitting around, one notices him.

"John." Jack O'Neill puts his glass down. "Come in. Is your brother coming?"

"Wha...uh." John swallows his words just before he bursts out something more stupid. "Haven't seen him."

"Oh? He said he'll get you."

"Who?"

O'Neill don't seem to pay attention to John's absent-mindedness. "Your brother? Cameron? Ever met each others?"

John feels suddenly sick and all but crashes to armchair nearby. ‘ _Brother? Cameron is my brother? Fuck!’_

"Not that he is needed in this," O'Neill keeps chattering, "but I've been hoping him to join as this affects our business. He would be great assistance to John. Not meaning you aren't, Evan."

"Working with Cam would be great as usual, sir" Evan Lorne says smiling. And keeps that smile when he faces John. "John. Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"What? Holy shit, have you guys been fighting again," asks O'Neill when notices John's chin. "Damn you, John. What did you do this time?"

"Me? Why me?"

"You. It's usually you. Heck, I just don't get you two. One moment you are best friends and next second like savage dogs after same bone," O'Neill whines.

"Boys are boys," states Woosley and  leafs through his papers. "Can we get to business?"

"Sure. John?"

"What?"

O'Neill hides his head to his hands and mutters: "I fear for my heritage." Evan leans on and pats him comforting.

"Don't lose your hope, sir. John might grow to his post."

"I might?"

"Very funny, sir." Woosley sounds anything else than amused. "I need your signature here, I took to liberty to print your name down there for clearness."

John takes papers from Woosley and pen from Evan. He is just about write his name – John Sheppard of course - to line, when his eyes lock to text below that. Text that says *Jonathan (John) O'Neill*. For a moment he loses both his breath and eyesight. When fog dissolves from his eyes, he takes a look at paper he was about to sign. *Contract* it says on first line and below that: *O'Neill Enterprise - Hammond Shipping.* John's hands shake a bit when he scans the contract. It's about buying, selling and delivering goods between O'Neill Enterprise and Hammond Shipping. Goods like planes, helicopters, water-jets...

"John?" O'Neill sounds strangely hopeful to John's ears. "Paying attention what you are signing? Dare I hope?"

"Uh... well, I should be, shouldn't I?"

"Lord in heaven," O'Neill sighs. "I knew Cameron would be good to you."

_'Would you know how good I thought he would be',_ John thinks sourly. "Oh?"

"He pays attention to things like that. Too bad he's only half O'Neill. He'd be good in this," O'Neill explains and John feels dizzy. ‘ _Half O'Neill? Cameron is a 'half' O'Neill? So am I a full O'Neill? John O'Neill? Fuckfuckfuck!’_

"John? It's okay, you can sign. I have read them already," Evan assures. "Just draw 'John O'Neill' there and we are fine."

John is grateful to Lorne for clearing his mind and does as said. Thou his fingers don't seem to want to comply writing something else than 'Sheppard'. He hopes his signature has never been too clear. And from Lorne's smile it hasn't.

"Done? Good." O'Neill stands. "Evan. John. See you in office later. Mr. Woosley, come with me. Cameron shall fly you to air port. "

"Thank you, sir. It would be most pleasant to deliver contracts to Hammond as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I agree..." O'Neill leads Woosley out and John tries to collect his thoughts to one.

"'Cameron shall fly'?"

"He'll take Cessna" Lorne informs. "That leaves Airbus for you. You really think he would take copter? Come on, John. Did you hit you head when surfing?"

"I might have swallowed bit too much water then."

"Oh heavens. Water pollution?"

"May be. I feel a bit... light headed? Don't think I'm on shape to fly."

"Heavens, John. You start to scare me," Lorne says pretending he is serious, but smile dances in his eyes. "It's okay. I'll fly."

  


Airbus is blue-gray colored pretty thing and John would have loved to fly it. Just that he didn't know where to. Lorne flies them to roof of building in center of city. Big building. And John starts to see some connections when he notices blue-gray logo on wall, circular figure and words 'O'Neill Enterprise'. People around keep calling him Mr. O'Neill, but none of them stops to chat. Usually they contact Lorne and by the time they reach John's office, Lorne has a pack of files, folders and letters on his hands.

"Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Is there a bar somewhere?"

"Sorry, John. Only boring books after books. Have fun." And with it Lorne is gone.

"Why were you asking then?" John sighs. And lets his eyes wander the room. Light blue walls, light gray roof, carpets dark grey with red and violet figures. Pretty. Very official looking. And of course cabinet full with books and leaflets. John takes one and starts leafing it.

After an hour John has quite good picture what O'Neill Enterprise does. Technical stuff, airplanes, trans-point, parts to bigger projects. Jack O'Neill leads a wealthy company. Company he will some day leave to his son. John. Because Cameron, despite being acknowledged as Jack's son, is extramarital - born to unmarried parents. And from what John has read, Cameron has been working for company with his heart and soul. Being part of projects, missions, events. But in every picture Jack and John – John of this timeline – are in front-line. Cameron is always somewhere behind them. Everybody seems to like him, he is mentioned to be loyal and hardworking. And John of this timeline seems to been spending his time wasting money, having fun. Mostly surfing and partying. Called playboy. And might right now be spending his father's money on some casino. Or having party of the century. Any moment some media might blow news out and then John would be so fucked.

It's about time to start thinking hard how to get the hell out from here. Or rather the hell back to home. John back traces his steps to Pegasus. It was O'Neill's residence. Beach. Streetlamp looking figures. Stone ring. Village. The hell he has ended here? John concentrates. He remembers walking around room in temple. The ring standing in the middle of room. Thunder. Thunder? He remembers more. The pillars beside ring. Feeling like his hair is standing for electricity. Flash. Stumbling. Nearly falling to ring. Did he step through that ring? Was that ring quantum mirror? No, it couldn't have been. There was nothing on other side. Just those streetlamps and sand. Were those lamps some kind of a transmitters? Could he get back by electrifying them? And where would he get power? Might there be some generator in house? Something he could use. How much of power would he need? He might not be able to simulate thunderbolt.

Then he notices he isn't alone in office anymore. Lorne is sitting beside little desk and typing something on his laptop. When he senses John looking, he looks back and smiles.

"Um... hi?"

"Hi. Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. You were in deep thoughts."

"Yeah, pretty much." John stared to door. "Lorne?"

"Weren't we already pass that? As being John and Evan?"

"Uh... okay. Evan. If I would need a great quantity of energy to something, what should I do?"

Evan hardly lift his head. "Ask Cam."

"Ask Cam? Just like that?"

"You do know that is part of Cam's job?"

"Do I?"

"John." Evan set papers down to desk. "You really begin to frighten me. Please tell me you haven't been drinking. "

"Uh... I haven't been drinking?"

"Honestly? You seem more disoriented than usual."

"Well, I... have been thinking ...things?"

"John. You really scare me now. You don't seem to be your self."

"Tell me about it," joins another voice to discussion. "Who are you and what have you done to our John? Not that we particularly want him back anyway."

"Not fun, Cam."

"Very fun," Cameron corrects. "What the hell is going on, John?"

"Uh... sorry." John tries to make some explanation that Cameron or Evan would buy. "I have some serious things to think. I might not be precisely present then."

"You never are. You have been acting strange for weeks now..."  _'Awww! Not good!'_ "… and get stranger all the time," Cameron says.

"And where would you need that great quantity of energy?"

"What?"

"He was asking where he would get a great quantity of energy if he'd need it," Evan explains.

"And the hell would you do with it," Cameron demands. "Are you going to build yourself a black hole and disappear there?"

"Something like that," John admits.

"Have a nice trip," Cameron spats. "See you when you're back your brains toasted."

"You don't come back from black hole," John reminds. Cameron don't pay him any attention.

"I really don't get you. You got it all. All anyone could hope for. Anything there is to get. And you don't give a flying duck's shit about it. Jack works his ass out to keep this place in shape for you. He gives you everything and you don't value that at all. You have it all, cars, planes, money, even... Fuck!" Cameron rushes out of office after he had agitated himself to rage. Evan stares after him and John makes a wild guess.

"You should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him?"

"Excuse me," Evan stands up and anger darkens his face. "Did you just suggest...?"

"Oh come on. I can see it. The way you look at him."

"It doesn't matter how I look and whom," Evan speaks clearly and without hesitate. "I respect our relationship more than lusting after some one else. And I definitely won't break your trust by hitting on your brother. But if you keep on acting like that, the temptation might grow too big!"

"The fuck," John bursts when Evan rushes out. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

  


Very much later John takes a taxi home. Or the place John of this timeline could call home. Driver don't say a word, takes his signature to paper to bill later, and drives away without a goodbye. John walks to the back of house and finds Cessna seated there. Blue and gray as he already assumed. And O'Neill Enterprise's logo on it's side. Absently he wonders if Stargate had anything to do with logo. And is Evan going to fly Airbus back. And how in hell shall he get home. He checks the door he notices and finds electrical center. There is also two generators for power breaks. He wonders if that would be enough to activate lamp posts. If they were quantum mirror some kind. And then he begins to wonder when he'll start feel convulsions. He wanders dunes, finds lamp posts and takes rough estimate about distance. Then he collects some cords and starts to make a plan.

  


Evening is more than constrained. Jack chats something like he doesn't notice how uncomfortable his sons are, Cameron mostly moves his meal from one side of plate to another and John chews same bit unable to swallow.

“Oh right, Evan has some business to take care, he won't come home tonight,” Jack announce and John feel relaxation flush him. Cameron glares him sourly. “Cam, why don't you bring your partner here? You do have someone,” Jack remarks when Cameron opens his mouth to deny, “I can see it from you. I just hope it’s someone like Evan, he’s good guy. Keeps your brother in line. Mostly.”

“To keep John out of trouble would take a cell and key thrown away,” Cameron mutters and John just can't stay still.

“Did you forgot to mention chains?”

“You are a sick bastard, John O’Neill.”

“Cameron!”

“Sorry, dad. May I leave?”

“You better.” Jack is angry now and John suddenly feels sorry for Cameron. “To your room till tomorrow noon.”

“Dad!”

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“No, sir.” Cameron leaves but not without enraged look at John.

“You two drive me to premature grave,” Jack mutters head buried to hands. “Cam is all man could hope for his son except his mother being married to his father. And you in other hand...”

“Does it really matter? Cam loves company, he does anything for it, he should have better position there,” John comments. “Give him more responsibility, he’ll do fine. I know he'll be good in what ever you let him be part of.”

“Don’t speak rubbish, John. Cam can never be part of O’Neill Enterprise when you are around.”

Shit.

  


At night house silents down as Jack moves to his rooms and servants, whom are like ghosts, seen only for moment, settle to their rooms too. Johndresses, picks a flashlight, and sneaks to electrical center. Stars light his way as he drags along all ectension cords he founds, connecting them one by one until he comes to lamp posts. Then he wonders how to run the idea he had in his mind and makes a hasty wiring from one cord, cutting, peeling and connecting it to poles, one by one. Then he needs something to connect all to one so he donät need to hold wires by himself. Switch somekind. Maybe he could find timer, it would be good on it. John sneaks back to house, rumbles around his room but finds nothing. He thinks a while, idea forming out.

”Cam? Cameron, it's me, John. Could you... open, please?”

” _Why?”_

”I need your help.”

” _You always do,”_ comes snarky answer but Cameron opens door. ”What now?”

”Do you know where I can find timing device?”

”Going to cook eggs, John?”

”No! No, I have something... I need to power something up at presice time.”

”I don't think I want to know,” Cameron sighs. ”Right. There is one in cabin at library.”

Cabin at library? As he remembers right, that fucking room was all cabins! ”Can you show me?”

”No, John,” Cameron looks him stunned. ”Did you forget already? I'm grounded until tomorrow.”

”Aw, come on, he didn't mean you have stay in your room.”

”John... you really start make me worry,” Cameron sighs. ”If Jack says something, it is so, literally.”

”Shit!” Not good. ”Any other timers around?”

”Yeah, on Evan's room.”

”And that...uh. No. Shit. Cam, please, find me a timer.”

”John, what the heck is going on? If you really need timer, you have to get on from library or wait until Evan comes home.”

”Cam! I beg you! No, I pray you! I'll get on my knees if you help me in this! Pretty please!”

”What would you do with timer anyway?”

”I...uh... need to connect power from a to b so I'm not personally stuffing the cord together,” John explains.

”Are you going to burn this place to ashes and us along it?”

”Hopefully not.”

”Shit,” Cameron sighs. ”Jack will ground me to day I retire if he finds out...”

  


He gets his timer. And Cameron is about twelve seconds from getting caught as John deliberately drops a vase to distract Jack as he looks for noise he heard. John wants to go back to Cameron, tell him how good he is, how much Jack values him even he don't give him appraise he deserves, but he knows he must hurry. Tremors can begin any moment. So he gets his gear, wires his plan on action, sets timer and stands beside lamp posts waiting. He has no idea how much energy he is going to need, he is taking all he can, and hopes for best. And when the timer snaps, his hair stand up as everything goes blue. He falls, stumbles and hits his knee on stone before he goes down to dusty floor. He is still bit light-headed when he hears someone calling his name.

”Sheppard, this is not time to take a nap!”

McKay. Thank heaven, he is back. Hopefully. He gets up to see irritated scientist on door, tall figure with brown dreadlocks behind him. ”Guys, you can never believe where I was!”

”In dream,” Ronon suggests.

”In alternate reality. In surfers paradise.”

”Yes, in dream.”

  


*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

  


A lifeless figure lays on shore. White skin washed by sea, dark hair clued to head, face buried on sand. That's what Cameron sees when he walks to beach. The fear caughts his heart and he's feet shake when he stumbles forward. He slumps down beside body, reaches to feel heartbeat and shivers when he feels the coldness. That moment he knows it's too late. He fears what he'll see, but carefully turns body on it's back and stifles cry when he recognizes who it is. Tears fill his eyes when he leans down, removes protection glasses and sees hazel brown eyes staring lifeless to eternity. Sea water has washed blood from head wound and left white, horribly fetal slice showing fractured skull. All Cameron can think is that hopefully John didn't suffer. That he'd drown fast. Carefully he collects his dead brother to his arms and lulls him whispering words of sorrow and yearning.

  



End file.
